


Ed Girl

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Botsford is going out of town for the summer from Fair City to visit her cousin, Eddward Vincent, only this time, she isn't allowed to take her pet monkey with her, but Becky grows accustomed and hopes that she won't have to turn into WordGirl this summer and have a real summer and enjoy being a kid instead of being with a secret identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Botsford family car was driving and leaving R-Fair City. Becky was sitting next to her pet monkey, hugging him tightly as they left the city far away from friends like Violet, and Scoops, well, just Violet and Scoops. Becky's younger brother, TJ, was staring out the window, dressed in short-sleeves and shorts with a neckerchief and cap, going to a boy scout camp for the summer.

"Now, Becky, you know that your aunt and uncle don't like animals in the house, but I'm sure you'll have fun with your cousin and his friends in the cul-de-sac without Bob anyway." Tim Botsford tried to comfort his daughter seeing as she and the monkey were practically inseparable.

Bob the monkey squeaked and chattered to Becky, looking confused.

"Oh, a cul-de-sac is a street neighborhood where a few people live in. My cousin, aunt, and uncle live in a cul-de-sac with their friends while we live in the city." Becky explained while a whimsical chime played in the background as she defined a vocabulary word to her pet.

"MOM! Becky's being like WordGirl again!" TJ whined.

"Now, TJ, your sister is just as smart as WordGirl, but they are not the same person," Sally scolded, but had a charming smile to show she wasn't being nasty with her children when they tattled on each other. "They're both very unique people with their pet monkeys, being the same age, height, and having a special vocabulary."

"Huh, I guess you're right, Becky only wishes she could be WordGirl!" TJ said, taking out his WordGirl and Dr. Two-Brains action figures.

"You'll both have nice summers, TJ and Bob will be boy scouts, and Becky, you'll have a lot of fun with your cousin, Eddward." Sally assured.

"What're you and Dad going to do while we're gone?" Becky wondered with a smile.

Both Tim and Sally grew nervous. They knew what they wanted to do while they would have the house to themselves, but it was a little weird to discuss in front of children, especially a young monkey, seven-year old boy, and ten-year old girl.

"Oh, look, we're here!" Tim quickly changed the subject once they pulled up to a nice suburban house with the name Vincent on the mailbox.

"Wow, that was fast-paced." Becky said.

"Becky, be good to your cousin and have a nice time!" Tim called once his daughter left the car with her luggage.

"Okay, Dad, bye Bob, have a good time at boy scout camp!" Becky called, waving goodbye to everyone.

"Goodbye, Becky!" Tim called.

"Bye-Bye, sweetie!" Sally added. "Say goodbye to your sister, TJ."

"Bye to your sister, TJ." the younger brother sounded like he didn't care as he stared out the window, eager to get to camp.

Sally laughed a little. "That's a good joke, TJ!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." TJ rolled his eyes.

Bob squeaked to Becky.

"Sure thing, Bob, call me when you get there!" Becky answered his question and waved goodbye to him.

The Botsford family car left. Becky coughed a little from the smoke leaving the gas pipe and suddenly there was disinfecting spray in the air. Becky coughed heavily than when the smoke hit her and turned to see a boy who looked a little older than her with a mask on his face to protect from the spray.

"You must be my cousin, Rebecca Botsford." the boy said, removing his mask to talk with her properly.

"That's me, but please, call me Becky."

"Very well, Becky, my name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D."

"Why do they call you that?"

"Because my name is spelled with two D's."

"Oh..."

"Well, come inside, Mother and Father told me about you coming and I've been anticipating ever since!"

Becky smiled, carrying her bags and walked inside the house with her cousin, Double D. Becky looked all around, seeing plastic on the furniture, safety plugs everywhere, and it looked like a perfect house for a paranoid neat freak. It was probably good that Bob wasn't there to ruin it all. Not that Bob wasn't messy all the time, but he was a monkey and probably would be overwhelming in the situation.

Double D sniffled and sneezed suddenly.

"Gesundheit." Becky told him.

"Thank you," Double D said, then blew his nose as he suddenly sounded stuffed up. "You know it's funny, the only thing I'm allergic to is monkey fur..."

"Oh, that must be from Bob... We hugged before I came out here." Becky looked at her clothes, probably having the chimp's fur plastered over her body.

Double D stepped back suddenly, putting on a surgical mask and rubber gloves. "Becky, I'm sorry, but I must remove your clothing and give you something more suitable to wear."

"Hey! What the-"

Suddenly Double D came over Becky and took off her sweater, undershirt, skirt, knee socks, and dress shoes. Even her headband. Becky screamed that she was naked, but Double D then placed a dress shirt, suit like jacket, tie, skirt, new socks, and Mary Janes over her.

"I look like a business woman..." Becky remarked, looking around her new clothes.

"Could be the case, Mother wore the very same outfit when she was your age." Double D remarked.

"Speaking of which, where are your parents?" Becky asked, following him to the kitchen for a little snack after her weary travel.

"Mother is out of town for a meeting in Japan and won't be back for another week, and Father is in the office working overtime, meanwhile it's just me and you." Double D said, taking out dry wheat bread, soy butter and gluten-free jelly to make a sandwich.

"Is that soy butter and jelly?"

"Yes, I heard that your school cafeteria serves the same thing for lunch, so why take it away from the city girl?"

"Uh, thanks Eddward..."

"Please, call me Double D, my friends Ed and Eddy will be here any minute and we don't want to get ourselves confused, do we?"

"You and your friends have the same name?"

"Yes, isn't it humorous?" Double D giggled in amusement with himself.

"Yeah, I guess, confusing though." Becky shrugged, forcing down her sandwich as a snack.

Double D giggled and made himself a sandwich to eat with latex gloves.

"What's with all the sticky notes?" Becky asked as she glanced around her cousin's house.

"That's how we communicate in my house since my parents are busy all the time. You do know what communicate means, do you Becky?"

"Sure, communicate means to talk or discuss things with other people, like right now, we are communicating about your family's lifestyle." Becky defined, the same chime in the background.

Double D looked around. "Is that the doorbell?"

"What?"

"Didn't you hear that music while you defined that word?"

"What music?"

"You didn't hear-Never mind..."

Becky and Double D continued to eat their sandwiches. Becky liked the sight and sound of this so far. No WordGirl interruptions, no bad guys to fight, maybe this would be a good visit. For once, she could be a normal girl in a normal place with a normal family. Well, almost normal. Suddenly, she heard a cry for help with her super hearing.

"HEEEEELP! THE KANKER SISTERS ARE ROBBING FROM THE CANDY STORE!"

"That's great, but why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't this the police station?"

"No, it's my club house, and I think you're in the wrong state."

"Oh, thanks. HEEEEELP!"

"Are you alright, Becky?" Double D asked. "You just kind of zoned out."

"Oh, uhh... I just remembered that I have a bag outside..." Becky lied the best she could. "I'll be right back."

"I'll disinfect it for you!" Double D stood out of his stool.

"NO! Uhh... I'll take care of it!"

"Take this."

Double D handed her his spray.

"Uh... Thanks, Double D. I'll be right back." Becky smiled, then rushed outside, closing the door behind her so her cousin wouldn't see her. "Oh, I guess I can't get away for once in my life. This also looks like a solo job without Bob's help. Oh, well. WORD UP!" she hit her shirt, turning into her superhero identity and flew off to the candy store.

The curly-haired boy, Jimmy, had seen that while riding on his tricycle on his way home after playing with Sarah. He then turned around, revved up the engine to see her as soon as possible.

"SARAAAAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Kanker sisters were in Kevin's father's candy store. Lee was collecting money from the cash register while May and Marie were taking the candy. Lee looked at them, annoyed and went toward them.

"HEY! We came here for money, remember!?" Lee demanded.

"Shove off, Lee, we're robbin' a candy store, may as well take some candies while we're here!" Marie scoffed.

"You'll steal what I tell youse to steal!" Lee snapped.

"But I'm hungry anyway!" May interrupted.

"Shut up, May, no one's talking to ya!" Lee shoved her into a jellybean jar.

"Hold it right there, Kanker sisters!" WordGirl stopped the girls.

"Oh, my gosh, it's-" Lee was about to scream, then she saw that they were stopped by a girl about their age.

Lee looked at her sisters. They looked back. They all bit their lips and burst out laughing that a little girl was there to stop them. They all stopped as WordGirl stood straight, rolling her eyes at their jeering that she was young.

"Aren't you guys a little concerned that WordGirl is here to stop you?" the superhero asked.

"WordGirl!?" Marie yelled, then laughed in hysteria. "What kind of dumb name is that!?"

"Well, I'm a girl and as my name implies, I love words."

"NERD!" Lee yelled, then continued to laugh with her sisters. "Why don't you go to the playground and play superhero with that weird kid with a wooden plank?"

"Okay, this is has gone on far enough and now I'm infuriated!" WordGirl seethed at them.  
The Kanker sisters kept laughing, then paused.

"Infuriated?" May asked.

"Yeah, you know, infuriated," WordGirl explained with the same chime used earlier to define a word. "It means irritated, annoyed, angry with someone or something. Like how I am that you three won't take me seriously as a superhero."

"Oh, like we're scared of a nerdy girl with a big speech therapy!" Marie hissed, getting in her face. "If you're such a superhero, why don't you beat us up and put us in jail then, huh?"

WordGirl glanced at them, then did what Marie wanted to see. To the Kanker sisters' surprise, they were beaten up and throw in Peach Creek Jail. The Kanker sisters tried to fight back, but it was near impossible.

"Wow, I guess she is a superhero." Marie remarked.

"Shut up, Marie, it's your fault we're in this dump!" May yelled at her.

"Both of you hush, Mom'll bail us out anytime, if she didn't fall asleep in front of the TV again." Lee commanded.

"Well, my work here is done, I better get back to Double D-...Double Dutch! Yeah, Double Dutch, I love to double dutch in my free time! See you all later! WORD UP!" WordGirl left in a dash.

"Something about that kid bugs me..." Marie said, eying the superhero leaving.

"Besides that she's giving us English tutoring during the summer..." May added.

"I think we should keep an eye on her once we get out of this dump." Lee suggested.

May and Marie nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, near Kevin's house.

"You guys, you guys!" Jimmy rushed over, panting that he had lost his tricycle on the way and got a flat tire. "Guys!"

"Jimmy...?" Sarah sounded concerned and went to her ailing best friend.

"I was at Double D's house, he has a cousin visiting." Jimmy explained between breaths.

"Great, another dork in the cul-de-sac, just what we need." Kevin mumbled, fixing up his bike.

"No, you don't understand, his cousin is a superhero girl!" Jimmy explained.

The other kids looked at him and laughed.

"Jimmy, that's a funny story." Sarah said, lightly nudging his arm.

"No, really, I saw her! She calls herself WordGirl! Double D's cousin Becky is really a superhero called WordGirl!" Jimmy continued.

"WordGirl?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I know that girl!" Jonny pulled in with a comic book brought in from Fair City. "She's from the planet Lexicon and she's a superhero who fights crime and knows a lot of words! They call her the living dictionary! Watch out villains, here she comes!"

"Oh, see Fluffy? You probably just been watching too many cartoons." Kevin said, now that he understood this situation.

"No, I really saw her, you have to believe me!" Jimmy cried, then turned to his near and dear best friend. "You believe me, don't you, Sarah...?"

Sarah looked at him and stepped back, biting her lip. "Uhh... You know Jimmy, I'm always there for you, but if Jonny believes you and no one else does, it's kind of a bad sign. We kinda need proof..."

"Fine, I'll show you." Jimmy stated.

"Here, little dude, you can use this." Nazz came over, handing her camera.

"I'll show you, just you wait." Jimmy smiled, then ran back to Double D's house.

The kids smiled at him, then went back to what they were doing before Jimmy came around.

"I think he's been spending too much time with Sarah..." Kevin whispered to Nazz.

"Totally..." Nazz agreed, looking a little squeamish.

Sarah didn't hear them, she just kept skipping with her jump rope while Jonny was reading a WordGirl comic.

Back at the Vincent house, Becky came at the front door.

"Ah, there you are, Becky, you're just in time, my friends are here." Double D smiled at her and led her inside the house to meet them.

There was a sloppy eating boy and an annoyed looking boy who was flipping a quarter over and over on his thumb.

"Gentlemen, this is my cousin I was telling you about, her name is Becky Botsford." Double D introduced.

"Well, hello there!" Eddy was surprisingly friendly toward her.

"Hello." Becky waved back with a smile.

Ed stopped eating the endless jar of peanut butter and smiled at her. "Hello, my name is Ed!" he took out a peanut butter smothered hand to shake hers.

Becky winced a bit as Ed grabbed her hand without warning and shook it. "Uhh... Nice to meet you, Ed."

"So, you're from the city? You know my bro?" Eddy asked, making conversation.

"I don't think so, you must be Eddy."

"That's me! Eddy's the name and quarter money making's my game!"

"Why quarters?"

"So I can buy jawbreakers, of course!"

"Oh, okay. I don't think I ever had a jawbreaker before..."

"You haven't!? NO CANDY BAD FOR ED!" the tallest boy said, wailing.

"Why not, Becky?" Eddy wondered.

"My parents always said it'd just go straight to my stomach and give me cavities." Becky explained the best she could.

"How about you try just one since you're away from home and all?"

"Oh, I dunno..."

"I insist, Becky, even my parents let me have one when I can." Double D assured.

Becky looked at them, then smiled. "Ah, okay, I suppose one couldn't hurt."

The Ed's smiled and treated Becky to her very first jawbreaker. Becky knew that the candy store would be good to go to now as it was cleaned up and everything was in place. Becky was glad to see that Ed and Eddy were nice and friendly. She felt a little uncomfortable about Eddy's mentioned hobby: Scamming people. Maybe if he acts too bad, he'll have to answer to WordGirl.


	3. Chapter 3

Becky went to candy with the Ed's. What they didn't know was that they were being spied on by the Cul-De-Sac kids. They all looked a little bored with doing this, though Jonny felt interested, hoping that Becky was really secretly WordGirl like Jimmy said she was.

"Fluffy, even if that dork's cousin is WordGirl, it's not like she's gonna come out in costume just for us, superheroes are weird like that." Kevin scoffed.

"I'm bored..." Nazz moaned.

"Just watch, guys, I saw it with my own eyes." Jimmy insisted.

Sarah looked really unsure, but kept a supportive smile for her best friend.

"Four jawbreakers please." Becky said, taking out a dollar. She was surprised and happy to find out candy was a quarter each in this town.

The man behind the counter took her dollar and went to pick out four jawbreakers for the visitors. "Luckily you guys came here at a good time. Those no-good Kanker sisters were robbing the store." he told them as he got the candies for them.

"I know," Becky said, then realized what she said out loud. "I mean, I heard about that while I went out for a quick walk!"

"Really?" Eddy looked at her. "You got some super hearing or something."

"Uhhh... Don't be silly, Eddy! How would I do that? It's not like I have superpowers or anything!"

"Hmm..."

"Interesting story, missy!" Jimmy barged in with the other kids, having heard that remark from the new girl in the city.

Becky looked at them. "Huh?"

"I saw you turn into WordGirl and back to plain old Becky! I saw it with my own eyes!" Jimmy insisted.

Becky grew nervous, but the Ed's were a bit angered.

"Jimmy, the only weird thing about this girl is that she hangs around dorks!" Kevin pointed out, making the others laugh.

"That's not very considerate." Becky narrowed her eyes at Kevin.

"Considerate?" Kevin scoffed. "I know what considerate is, I'm considerate all the time!"

"You don't know what that means, do you?"

"...Maybe...?"

"Considerate means to be polite, kind, and caring to others and caring for what they like and being nice to them a lot," Becky defined, yet again with the chime in the background, which she didn't seem to notice. "For example, I'm considerate a lot to people, while you're just rude to my cousin and his friends."

Jonny raised an eyebrow at her. "She did know a rather big word..."

"Aw, Jonny, she's Double D's cousin, it probably runs in the family!" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Like, yeah," Nazz agreed at that possibility. "My mom and Aunt Marion were in beauty pageants all the time and always won, and look at me! Sure, I didn't win the smartest girl in my division, but I'm a lot to look at!"

The boys smiled proudly at her while Sarah looked annoyed.

"Listen, little boy, you have me confused for someone else, I-I get that a lot, that I look like WordGirl," Becky tried to defend her super secret identity that no one in her family knew anything about. "But I promise you, I'm not."

"Explain what I saw then!" Jimmy huffed.

"Does Curly Haired Boy have proof of Cousin of Smart Ed Boy's secret?" Rolf asked.

Jimmy looked nervous then. "Well, no... I didn't take a picture or anything... But I swear, I saw it!"

"Jimmy, I love ya, but we kinda need proof if we're going to believe what you saw." Sarah said, putting a hand on his shoulder, looking very dubious.

Jimmy growled that he was humiliated by the other kids because of Becky. Little did he knew he was right about Becky's secret, but thankfully, no one believed him. The other kids then decided to leave, not wanting to be around the Ed's. Who would want to have them around as company anyway? Becky smiled once she got her jawbreaker and ate it. It was a lot bigger than she expected it to be. The Ed's and Becky walked out of the store, carrying the candy in their mouths, but Ed swallowed his and it made him appear pregnant due to how large the candy was.

"See ya later, Sock Head." Eddy waved, heading home as it got dark.

"Good day, my chums, see you tomorrow!" Double D waved happily. He then went to his house with Becky.

"Those other kids didn't seem really nice to you, Double D." Becky spoke up, walking to the house.

"Oh, dear, no, they aren't. They just don't like Eddy, Ed, and myself."

"Really? Why? I'm not exactly popular in school, but even I have friends like Violet..."

"Becky, it's best we don't ask why, but to deal with it," Double D opened the door with a yawn. "We'll talk more in the morning, okay? We had a busy day. You should sleep just fine after your weary travel."

"Thanks, Double D, I'll call my parents after breakfast. Good night, then."

"Good night, Becky."

The cousins parted. Becky went to the hypo-allergenic guest room and got settled. She didn't like that the neighbor kids were making fun of her cousin and his friends. It wasn't very nice, but then Becky made herself a WordGirl pact. She would take care and watch over the Ed's like a guardian angel superhero, but she would have to do it without being noticed. Conspicuous to be exact with her excelled vocabulary. She also felt strange about doing a WordGirl mission without her sidekick Bob AKA Captain Huggy Face. It went well, but she just hoped that the cul-de-sac wouldn't be swamped with crime and villains like back home in Fair City. She also hoped that, that kid with the curly hair, Jimmy, wouldn't be right about her secret.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Becky was on the phone even though she should have been sleeping. She couldn't get a hold of her parents, with a sigh, she hung up the phone. She then heard some painful wincing. She looked around and jumped up from her spot. She heard the painful cries coming from Double D's room. She knocked on the door gently. "Double D, are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, go to sleep, Becky!" Double D called from behind the door.

Becky paused and opened the bedroom door. "Double D, I know you need your privacy, but-Oh, my gosh!" she gasped seeing Double D covered in bruises. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing really, Becky. I'll be fine, they didn't beat me up that bad this time."

"This time? You get beat up a lot?" Becky frowned, sympathetically.

"Becky, it's okay, really."

"Who did this to you?"

"Just some neighbor kids, I'll be fine."

"Well, are you sure? Why don't you tell your parents?"

"They're too busy to lick my wounds..." Double D sounded touched that his cousin cared for him so much.

"Here, let me help you." Becky smiled, applying a first aid kit with some bandages and medicine to the boy.

Double D smiled, feeling a lot better than he had ever in his life living in this crazy neighborhood. "Thanks, Becky. You're really great."

"Oh, no problem, don't worry, Double D, I promise, those kids won't hurt you again." Becky assured him with a smile.

Jimmy went home, feeling defeated that no one would believe him. Almost everyone wouldn't believe him when he knew something the others didn't. Sarah sometimes did, but maybe she was just doing it to make Jimmy feel better. It was probably because he was the youngest kid in the cul-de-sac that no one would believe his stories and yet they listen to Rolf's strange stories about his homeland and estranged customs. Jimmy ignored his parents calling for him as he stormed up the steps and slammed his bedroom door.

"I hate being the kid in this neighborhood!" Jimmy huffed. "I have to get the others to believe me somehow! Isn't that right, Senor Fluffy Muffin?" he picked up one of his unicorn dolls.

"Oh, yes, Jimmy, you're the smartest, bravest, most sweetest kid in the whole neighborhood!" Jimmy made his voice rather higher to make it seem like he wasn't just talking to himself as he went to his stuffed unicorn collection for company until he would see Sarah tomorrow. "You need some evidence like photographs or something!"

"Say, you're right, Senor Fluffy Muffin, that's why no one believes me! Only I saw what I saw. Tomorrow at dusk, I'll show everyone that Becky Botsford is WordGirl!"

Jimmy laughed evilly with his stuffed unicorn. Oh, no, it seems that Jimmy has big plans for Becky AKA WordGirl! Will Jimmy be able to expose Becky for the superhero she really is? Will Double D's wounds ever heal? Will Fair City go the summer without a cry of help from WordGirl? Find out in an all new exciting chapter of EdGirl!

EdGirl!

There is now a game show background with Sarah, Kevin, and Marie Kanker as contestants with a familiar game show host.

"Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and it's time for another game of!" the game show host announced and put his hand on his ear to hear the audience participation.

"MAY I HAVE A WORD!" the audience called back.

"Today's contestants will compete for fabulous prizes if they can correctly guess today's featured word," Beau explained as Captain Huggyface stood by a curtain with a mysterious prize giveaway. "Alright! It's time to play!"

"MAY I HAVE A WORD!" the audience called back once again.

"Yes, you may!" Beau smiled, then turned to the kids. "Kids, today's featured word is- Hey, you're not Tommy, Emily, or Phil!"

"We're fillin' for them." Marie explained, shamelessly as she filed her nails behind her podium.

"Where are Tommy, Emily and Phil?" Beau asked the audience feeling concerned.

"Taken care of." Kevin smirked.

Backstage

The three typical contestants of the game show are locked in the closet, tied up and have cloths wrapped around their mouths. They all struggle to get free, but it is no use as they try to wiggle free.

Main Stage

"Um... Okay," Beau smiled nervously. "Alright, today's featured word is 'intelligent', here are clips from WordGirl to give clues to the definition of the word!"

A big screen was showing clips from WordGirl to display the featured word. There was Becky competing and showing her smartness in her Vocab Bee in school. There was also Toby, the Boy Genius of Fair City Elementary School showing how intelligent he was with his use of robots. Also, Becky's mother seemed to have proper intelligence in the lawyer business. The three cul-de-sac kids looked really stumped with the show clips and neither of them seemed to know the meaning of the word.

Sarah buzzed in.

"Yes, little girl?" Beau asked for her with a charming smile.

"That was stupid!" Sarah snapped.

"Umm... No," Beau looked at her. "Anyone know the meaning of the word intelligent?"

Kevin buzzed in.

"Boy?" Beau didn't call them by their names since he didn't know who they were.

"That dork Double D is smart, maybe he knows the meaning of the word!" Kevin teased, then laughed obnoxiously.

"No, you're missing the point!" Beau fumed at them.

Marie buzzed in.

Beau groaned in exhaustion. "Blue haired girl, do YOU know the meaning of the word?"

"I have a name," Marie rolled her eyes, then looked back at him. "Do I get a prize now?"

"Not unless you can tell me the meaning of the word!" Beau tempted.

Suddenly time ran out.

"Okay, I declare that no one is the winner and will compete in the bonus round," Beau sighed heavily. "Huggy, show them what they could have won."

The curtain opened up to show Captain Huggyface holding a thick book that was red with a gold star on it.

"A Deluxe WordGirl trademark dictionary!" Beau announced.

The audience oohed at it.

"See kids, you could've won that!" Beau said, rather smugly.

"That's just as stupid as this game!" Sarah growled, folding her arms. "I thought we'd win money or something!"

"Sorry, but this game was made for kids to educate them!" Beau explained.

"Man, what a-" Kevin was about to say his catchphrase, but to his surprise, someone else had said it.

"DORK!" Marie said.

"Yeah..." Kevin looked at her, feeling pleased.

Marie smirked back.

"That's all the time we have for today," Beau said to the camera. "See you next time on-"

"MAY I HAVE A WORD!" the audience cheered.

"Seriously though, where are those kids?" Beau still sounded concerned for his familiar contestants.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed and Eddy were walking down the street. They usually see Double D around this time, but they couldn't find him anywhere. They then stopped as they saw the library.

"I didn't know we had a library." Eddy looked shocked to see there was a library and they never noticed.

"What's a lie berry? I want one!" Ed grinned.

Eddy rolled his eyes at him, then went to go inside. He had only thought that libraries were a place to hide in gym class in school, but this wasn't in school. Eddy never thought he'd willingly go into a library but he opened the doors and saw Double D was there. "There you are, Sockhead!"

"Eddy, please be quiet," Double D told him in a hushed tone. "Some people are trying to read!"

"Some people?" Eddy looked around. "We're the only ones here! What're you doin' here anyways? It's time for scams!"

"Sorry, but Becky wanted to see the public library, so I intended on taking her as promised to my Aunt Sally and Uncle Tim."

"Becky? Oh, yeah... That nerdy cousin of yours that knows every word in the dictionary."

"Eddy, be nice..."

"What's she gonna do? Use her vocabulary skills to borify me to death?"

"I can't believe you guys have it!" Becky dashed over, happy to her cousin Double D. "I can't believe you have the Pretty Princess Power Hour season one on DVD! Oh, Double D, can I please, please, borrow it? I left my library card at home."

Double D smiled at her. "Sure, Becky. I have two library cards, so I can borrow ten books at a time." he took her book and filled out everything for her since the librarian was on summer vacation herself.

Eddy stood, waiting with Becky. He looked totally bored and she looked super excited. Eddy couldn't help but stare at Becky now. She seemed familiar now. Eddy looked at her closer, then looked at a WordGirl fan club meeting poster hosted by Jonny 2x4. Eddy gasped and looked at Becky.

"So, uhh... Becky, care to tell me about this WordGirl person?"

"Huh? You mean like her origins?" Becky turned to him, now paying attention to him.

"No, I don't want oranges, I just wanna know her story, where she came from, that sort of thing."

"That's what an origin is, Eddy," Becky replied, with the definition chime coming on again. "An origin is a story about someone about how they became to be how they are."

"Whatever, if I want a lecture, I'll just spend the whole day with Sockhead." Eddy rolled his eyes, annoyed with her definitions.

"Well, it's like this," Becky narrated. "A long time ago, on the Planet Lexicon, there was this great battle. A lot of Lexiconites were getting hurt, some were getting killed, the rulers of Lexicon were very worried for their two year old daughter. They were trying to find her to protect her as the war was dying down and the famed space monkey, Captain Huggyface was in a rocket to get away safely himself, not knowing that toddler was with him and they crashed onto Earth. That Lexiconite girl was WordGirl, and she was adopted by an Earth family who found her solving crossword puzzles on their doorstep and took her in, even if they didn't know or realize their new daughter was WordGirl."

"That's stupid." Eddy scoffed, then went to Double D as he filled out a form for Becky to borrow the DVD. "Come on, Sockhead, let's go sell popsicles to the kids for their allowances." he had a wicked, money hungry look on his face.

"Umm... Okay, Eddy," Double D handed the DVD to his cousin. "Hey, Becky, wanna help?"

"But... Scamming is wrong..." Becky sounded deeply moral about breaking the law or safe rules.

"That's okay, you don't have to come," Eddy snorted at her. "You can go ahead and watch your Fluffy Queen Unicorn Hour show... Come on, Sockhead." he walked out.

"Eddy, I can't leave her by herself..." Double D tried to consider.

"She'll be fine."

"But, Eddy!"

"COME ON!"

Double D sighed, then looked at Becky. "I'm sorry, but I need to go..."

"It's okay, I'm sure I'll be okay." Becky told him, holding the DVD.

"Just be sure to bring that DVD back in three days, missy." Double D added, waving his finger with a playful smile, then went out to join Eddy into their scamming days.

Becky laughed a bit. She didn't want to watch the DVD alone however. She wished her best friend Violet was in the cul-de-sac so they could watch it and have some real fun. There was even a behind the scenes feature with an alternate ending with Count Cloudy taking over the paradise and turning the unicorns into devil horses. Even though she didn't like Count Cloudy, that sounded like a gripper episode ending. She came across Sarah and Jimmy who were having a tea party.

"Oh, hi, guys." Becky greeted.

Sarah sipped her tea, glancing at Becky. "Can we help you, Betty?"

"Umm... It's Becky, I was just wondering if you two would like to watch the Pretty Princess Power Hour season one DVD with me."

"Pretty Princess Power Hour!?" Sarah and Jimmy sounded like rabid fan girls right now.

"I guess that's a yes?" Becky asked them with a smile to confirm.

Sarah and Jimmy looked at each other. They then nodded happily.

"Come on, we'll go to my house!" Sarah grabbed Becky's hand to drag her to her house. "Coming, Jimmy?"

"I'll be right there, Sarah, I just have to give back my mother's childhood tea set real quick." Jimmy told her.

"Okay, hurry up, we can't start the princess show without you!" Sarah called.

Jimmy smiled at his best friend, then gathered everything. As soon as the girls were out of sight and earshot, he grinned evilly. "Finally, I'll have a way to expose that Becky Botsford for being WordGirl and everyone will know that I'M NOT CRAZY!" he laughed devilishly, going home and laughed even louder.

"Jimmy, dear, will you keep it down? Mommy has a head ache!" Jimmy's mother, Mrs. Christenson, called.

"Sorry, Mommy!" Jimmy called back, quietly.

"That's better. Oh, Jimmy?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Could you come here and rub Mommy's toes?"

Jimmy moaned, then went upstairs of his house. "Mommy, where are you?"

"Right here, Jimmy!" her soft as cotton candy voice came from the bathroom.

Jimmy walked in, looking distressed. He then gave a friendly smile to get on his mother's good side and he rubbed her toes as she was in the bathroom.

"Are you being a good boy, Jimmy?" Mrs. Christenson asked gently.

"Yes, Mommy, I'm going to watch the Pretty Princess Power Hour with Sarah and Becky."

"Becky? Who's Becky?"

"She's uhh..." Jimmy hummed a bit, then found an answer he could probably get away with. "She's Double D's cousin and she's my girlfriend."

"A girlfriend? Well, bless my toes!" Mrs. Christenson gushed. "Why don't I get your father to do this? You seem to have a date on your hands."

"Really, Mommy, I could rub your toes for hours!"

"I insist, you go and watch the pretty princess with Sarah and your girlfriend."

"Okay, Mommy," Jimmy wiped his hands on a towel. "I'll try to be home for dinner!"

"Okay, Jimmy, have a good time!"

"Bye, Mommy!"

"Bye, Jim-Jim!"

Jimmy rushed down the stairs, passing his father. Mr. Christenson came inside the bathroom, sitting next to his soft and gentle wife. "Where's the fire?"

"Little Jimmy has a girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend?" Mr. Christenson was in deep disbelief that his son had a little lady friend.

"That's what he told me, a cousin to one of the neighbor kids, it's summer lovin'!"

"I wanna see this girl for myself..."

"I'm sure Jimmy will invite her over sometime, now, be a dear and rub my toes."

"But that's Jimmy's job..."

"Honey..." Mrs. Christenson nearly seethed at her husband's decline.

"Alright, alright, but I still wanna meet this girl." Mr. Christenson grumbled, rubbing her toes as instructed, much to her pleasure.

At the Hill house, Becky and Sarah were now on the couch together, about to start the DVD. Sarah grew bored of Becky's stories from back home in the city, then she sat up right away as Jimmy came inside.

"What took you so long, Jimmy?" Sarah asked, nearly losing her patience, breaking their reunion hug short.

"Sorry, Mommy-I mean, my mother needed me for a minute." Jimmy explained. He then sat in between Sarah and Becky, looking at Becky with a sinister smirk. "Hi, Becky... If that is your real name."

Becky tolled her eyes a bit at Jimmy. True, she was WordGirl, but she tried to distract herself from thinking Jimmy was just another annoying kid who believed in a lot of fiction.

"Jimmy, cut that out already, it's more annoying than Ed when he finds a new addition for his scab and toe jam collection." Sarah grumbled, starting the DVD.

A few hours later, there were still some episodes to go.

"Sarah, be a lamb and get us some popcorn?" Jimmy asked after stunned silence.

"Sure, Jimmy!" Sarah hopped onto her feet and went in the kitchen as her mother was washing dishes.

Jimmy saw that he was alone with Becky now. "So, Rebecca, is it? Why don't you just give up this whole secret identity thing and just come clean that you're WordGirl."

"I told you, I'm not WordGirl." Becky told him, nearly balling her hands up in fists in annoyance.

"Sure you aren't...Oops!" Jimmy 'accidentally' kicked over a Rollerblade as Sarah came back with a tall bowl of popcorn.

Sarah was about to step on the wheeled thing, but couldn't see it. She indeed stepped on it, nearly sliding and about to fall and hit her head. Becky gasped and dashed quickly to Sarah's rescue.

"Whoa, you're fast!" Sarah sounded surprised.

"Uhh... Yeah." Becky smiled and chuckled nervously.

"See, Becky? You used super speed!" Jimmy pointed accusingly.

"Umm... I'm the fastest runner in my class, just a coincidence." Becky smiled nervously, placing Sarah down. She then saw the popcorn became a mess all over the floor. "Oh, no, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, Becky, why don't you use your superpowers and clean the room in five seconds?" Jimmy challenged.

"I told you, I'm not WordGirl!"

"If that's true, how was she in the cul-de-sac when the Kanker sisters robbed the candy store? I thought WordGirl lived in a secret hideout in Fair City!"

Becky had to admit, Jimmy had her there, but she couldn't admit it. "Sh-She does, but maybe she has international call buttons from around the world!"

"A likely story..." Jimmy leaned back, crossing his legs dastardly.

"Blah, blah, blah, can we shut up about WordGirl for a change? I don't even like her!" Sarah hopped back in the couch, ignoring the popcorn.

"HEY!" Becky hissed.

"She's stupid." Sarah crossed her arms.

"I am not!" Becky yelled in her face.

Sarah looked at her wide-eyed.

"I-I mean, no, she's not," Becky ad-libbed. "She's smarty, a-a-and talented, and a really cool person!"

"Sheesh, lady, you're reall defensive of this WordGirl chick."

"I-I-I..."

"I-I-I think you're the real deal." Jimmy crossed his arms.

"Enough about WordGirl, if you two wanna talk about WordGirl, then get out because I'm sick of hearing about her, now shut up or I'll kick you both out of my house and put you in Ed's dog house when he skips bath night!" Sarah yelled. "GOT IT!?"

Both Becky and Jimmy fell silent. They went back with Sarah on the couch to watch more of Pretty Princess Power Hour. Jimmy was really determined to expose Becky and Becky was determined to keep him from exposing her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Step up right up to the classic Ed-sicles!" Eddy had a straw hat with a striped tie on and a stereotypical carny cane. "You good man, you look like you need an Ed-sicle today!"

"Me?" Jonny stepped back, looking drawn to the stand.

"Yes, sir!" Eddy took his hand to buy an Ed-sicle with Nazz and Rolf looking in attention. "These Ed-sicles aren't the ones at your local grocery store, these are so much better! Try flavors like Ed-Cabana Banana, Very Merry Ed-Berry, and even the discount, Apple Cider Ed-Sicle! Only twenty-five cents each! And we'll throw in a treat given to you by our very own Uncle Ed!"

"Hello, my name is Ed!" the dim-witted Ed grinned, waving and he dressed like an old man with a cardigan sweater vest, white sleeves, with khaki pants and black shoes.

"Awesome!" Jonny gushed, paying a quarter.

"Rolf too would like the frozen treats of the summer, ja?" the foreign, blue-haired boy paid his money.

"I could use a refresher, sunbathing is hard business." Nazz added, paying for a cheap popsicle.

Eddy grinned and chuckled as he collected the quarters from the kids, conning them into paying him instead of going to the grocery store.

"This should be illegal..." Double D sighed, resting his cheek over his hand with his other arm over the stand he was in to sell the kids the treats.

"Thank you all, come again!" Eddy grinned. Suddenly Becky came down the street with Sarah and Jimmy. "Oh, hey Becky, wanna buy an Ed-sicle? Only twenty-five cents!"

Becky came to take a closer look at the 'Ed-sicles'. "Aren't those just the popsicles from the grocery store sold for a dime on the Summer Shopping Special?"

Sarah and Jimmy were about to take some popsicles, but they backed away from it. Nazz, Rolf, and Jonny looked at their popsicles and threw them back demanding their money back.

"Karma..." Double D mumbled under his breath.

Eddy growled as his jar was emptied. "Double D, your stupid cousin ruined the scam!"

"Hey!" Becky yelled about being called stupid.

"Eddy, that's not very nice," Double D glared at him, putting his hands on his hips. "You apologize to her right now!"

"I won't apologize until she apologizes to me for ruining my scam!" Eddy yelled back.

"Well, looks like neither of us will apologize." Becky turned away, folding her arms.

"Why are we apologizing? Can't they just say sorry and make up?" Jonny asked.

"That's what apologize means," Becky explained with the chime coming in. "Apologize means to-"

"SHUT IT, BOTSFORD!" Sarah hissed. "I'm sick of vocabulary outside of school! You're all crazy!" she ran down the street, growling and yelling.

"Baby sister!" Ed chased after her so she wouldn't tell on him for her bad day.

Double D watched them leave, then glared at Eddy again. "Apologize, Eddy or I'll take my leave!"

"Fine, go, who needs ya!?" Eddy hissed.

Double D frowned instantly. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He then decided to just walk away. Some friend Eddy was.

"Where you going!?" Eddy demanded.

"I'm taking my leave, come Becky, we don't need to socialize with the likes of Edwin Skipper Sampson."

"HEY!"

Becky looked at Eddy, then followed Double D back to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

Becky and Double D shared some hypoallergenic dinner with his parents as they had a little time in their day to have a meal with them. Becky was down in the dumps, probably feeling homesick. She didn't know why, but she just felt unhappy. Probably because Sarah didn't like WordGirl and she socially interacted with the bratty half-pint.

"Rebecca, are you okay?" Mrs. Vincent asked.

"Huh?" Becky looked at her. "Oh, yeah, sorry, Aunt... I guess I just miss my home in the city..."

"Would you like to call your parents?" Mr. Vincent offered.

Becky shrugged, then went to the telephone. She went to dial the number, then there was a sudden ring on the phone. The superhero child grew curious and clicked the answering button and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello...?"

"Hi, Becky, it's me, Jimmy." the mouth-braced boy was on the other end.

Becky hardened her gaze. "What do YOU want?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner sometime."

"Is this some ploy to get people to believe I'm WordGirl?"

"Oh, no, no, no! Just an invitation to say I'm sorry for how I acted with you earlier, Becky... I was just jealous...Cuz... Someone else was having all of Sarah's attention, and we'd been best friends since kindergarten!"

"Oh," Becky frowned, feeling guilty for being rough on the boy. "I'm sorry, Jimmy..."

"It's okay, I get picked on all time, and I'm used to it..." Jimmy started to sniffle and sound like he was going to cry.

"No, Jimmy, don't cry... I'll come over tomorrow."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, what're new friends for?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow at 7:00, oh, and wear a dress."

Becky visibly raised an eyebrow. "A dress?"

"Oh, umm... My parents love elegance." Jimmy covered up.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, well, I'm gonna try to call my house in Fair City now, see you tomorrow, Jimmy."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Becky," Jimmy hung up and had an evil smirk as he pressed his fingers together. "Excellent..."


	8. Chapter 8

Becky wore one of her aunt's best dresses. It was green as a pear and really complimented Becky's tan skin tone. She didn't wear any jewelry or make-up since she was too young for stuff like that. 

"I'll see you guys later," Becky told them with a smile. "Have a good evening."

"Good-bye, Rebecca!" Anna called.

"Have a good time yourself!" Samuel waved as well.

Double D waved as he stood in between his parents. "I can't believe Becky has a date! Who did she say she was going out with?"

"One of the neighbor kids," Samuel pondered. "I think his name was Jeremy... Jippy...?"

"Jimmy?" Double D asked, sounding surprised.

"That was it!" Samuel snapped his fingers.

"Well, we'd love to stay, Eddward, but after dinner, we have a very important meeting out-of-town," Anna told her only child softly. "Why don't you call your Aunt Sally and Uncle Tim for your cousin?"

"Oh, okay," Double D shrugged with a smile. "Say, Mother, Father... How is Becky my cousin? You two don't seem to really look like Uncle Tim or Aunt Sally... Plus, Becky doesn't look much like her parents or brother either."

Double D's parents looked extremely hesitant to answer that question and pushed them into the house.

"Let's see how my soy based meatloaf is doing, huh?" Anna smiled nervously, then went to check on their dinner.

Double D glanced at her. "Mother... Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing... I hope you enjoy dinner, honey, it's one of your and your father's favorites," Anna smiled nervously, she seemed to be hiding something as she changed the subject quickly to dinner. 

"She's right, son, let's just enjoy a nice dinner before we have to work, huh?" Samuel added.

Double D glanced at his parents. Why were they suddenly acting like that? All he wanted to know about the questionable gene pool his family possessed. He noticed his mother had slight resemblance to Becky, but oddly enough, not to Tim or Sally, and his father didn't look anything like them. He didn't understand it.

"Mother, Father, I demand an explanation if you please..." Double D refused to let the subject be changed or dropped.

Double D's parents still looked extremely hesitant and reluctant to tell him.

"You want a big piece or small piece, Eddward?" Anna asked.

"Honey," Samuel finally said, he then removed his square-shaped glasses and rubbed them against a pocket cloth. "We have to tell him..."

"Are you sure right now's a good time?" Anna whispered.

"He was bound to question it sometime. Especially when we agreed for Rebecca to spend the summer here." 

Double D waited impatiently for his parents to start answering his endless questions. He had his arms folded and his foot was tapping against the white pavement of their kitchen floor.

"Very well, Eddward, we'll tell you everything," Anna said softly. "But, we have a meeting after dinner, remember? It might take a while..."

"Cancel it." Double D suddenly stated.

His parents' eyes widened.

"Mother, I barely see you and Father," Double D explained why he said what he did. "I don't even get to see you on Christmas Eve and sometimes I have to wake up on Christmas morning alone! I worry about you two, you work too much!"

"H-He might have a point..." Samuel spoke up to his wife. "It's like that Charlotte Pickles woman."

"She's worse," Anna looked back to her husband. "She went straight back to work the day after her child was born."

Samuel and Anna nodded.

"Just a moment, dear..." Anna took out her work cell phone and dialed a number and left the room. "Hello, Mr. Yamaguchi, it's me, Anna Vincent... Samuel Vincent's wife..." 

Double D watched his mother leave, then Samuel took out his work cell phone and left the room too. He looked over to the oven and saw the meatloaf ready and decided to serve it up for his parents. He wondered what would happen to them now with them calling work rather than work calling them all the time. 

They often left before he woke up, leaving him to take care of himself and leave sticky notes for housework and not hiring a housekeeper. Double D suggested it plenty of times, but they never had time to find and hire one so Double D wouldn't be left with such responsibility all of the time. Anna and Samuel were heard yelling through the thin walls of the house, worrying their son. Were they having a fight or were their bosses just angry with them? 

Finally, after a while, the parents came back in as Double D put the plates down and even gave them all glasses of water. 

"Oh, thank you, Eddward." Anna smiled.

Double D smiled back, then sat in his assigned seat and his parents sat next to him.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about then?" Double D asked.

"We'll tell you after dinner." Anna informed.

"But what about your meeting?" Double D asked.

"They decided to exclude us from it," Samuel replied, not exactly mentioning it was a large cost for them to actually spend some time with their only son. "But we're glad we listened to you, son."

Double D smiled. The family then did a quick prayer together and started to eat their dinner. Double D was excited for after eating because he was actually going to be with his parents and hang out with them. He loved Ed and Eddy, they were his best friends after all, but he was glad to actually do stuff with his parents. Unlike Ed and Eddy, both his parents worked while their mothers were often home and did their own housework. Double D was going to collect their dishes to wash them like he always did, but Anna insisted she should do them, much to his and her husband's surprise. 

"When was the last time you did your own dishes?" Samuel chuckled.

Anna glanced at him teasingly. "Shush you."

Double D lightly chuckled with his parents' teasing. He never saw this side of them before. He then joined them to the couch. Samuel and Anna sat on the couch while Double D sat on the floor in front of them.

"Okay, Eddward, this is a very long story," Samuel gently told his son. "Your mother will tell most of it because it mostly concerns her... Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father." Double D nodded.

"This is very long and hard to explain, it's also very important you don't tell anyone," Anna added sharply. "Do you understand that too, Eddward?"

"Yes, Mother..." Double D nodded again, anxious to hear what the big family secret was.

"Okay," Anna took a deep inhale and exhale before explaining and she finally revealed. "This is important... I don't know if you've heard or found out, but... Your cousin Rebecca is WordGirl."

Double D's eyes widened. He had to know how or why his parents would know that. But he promised to hold all his questions until the end, so he kept himself quiet.

Anna sighed and continued. "You see, Eddward... You probably know the story of WordGirl... She came from the planet Lexicon after a spaceship crash with the prized monkey, Captain Huggyface."

Double D nodded. "Yes, I've seen the comic books and times she's been on television to win a Key to the City in Fair City where Becky, TJ, Uncle Tim, and Aunt Sally live."

"That's a connection," Anna continued. "You see... I know this because your cousin Becky is actually my biological niece from my sister..."

Double D gaped again. "Mother, you have a sister?"

"Yes, she did." Samuel nodded.

"Yes, her name is Dinah," Anna added. "You see, I'm not a human, Eddward... I'm actually from the Planet Lexicon myself. Where else do you think you got your excellent vocabulary and sharp spelling skills?"

Double D was a little bashful and blushed at that.

Anna giggled. "My strength was always spelling, Dinah was more of the vocabulary expert. We're all good with words back on Lexicon."

"So, Sally and Tim aren't actually my aunt and uncle?" Double D then asked.

"No, they're not," Samuel answered for his wife. "Because when Rebecca and Captain Huggyface crashed, they were found on the Botsford family doorstep and young Rebecca was solving the crossword puzzles in the daily paper while Sally was just pregnant with Timothy Junior."

Double D nodded a little, settling that into his brain. "So, um... Do you know what happened to Planet Lexicon?"

"We're getting to that," Anna said softly. "I was with Dinah and her then boyfriend, Webster, were telling me how they became very close and were thinking about getting married. I was very happy for them and our caretakers gave us a glorious feast to celebrate and I had an announcement myself. I told them I was very interested in the planet Earth and that I would like to go sometime and explore."

Samuel smiled, putting his arm around her.

Anna smiled back at him, then looked back down to their son. "I had posed a school student in order to be accepted into this area that your father and I once knew as Mango Swamp."

"Mango Swamp?" Double D raised an eyebrow.

"It's an old neighborhood that got demolished about 20 years ago, son," Samuel informed. "A lot of us lived there before Peach Creek was popular and Erin Kanker transferred from Lemon Brook."

"That explains why the Kanker sisters hate our school's sports teams so much..." Double D murmured under his breath, remembering how whenever their was a game, Lee, May, and Marie would show up, just to make fun of them for playing for the school.

"Yes, even they're from Lemon Brook," Samuel replied. "That Erin Kanker was such a disturbed woman..."

"She has even worse daughters," Double D added. "I can still taste Marie's violating kisses..." He slightly cringed suddenly.

"So, anyway, I came down to Mango Swamp," Anna continued her story. "I found an old abandoned house and took it as my own, I pretended to have a family and told everyone that I wasn't allowed to have visitors. It wasn't easy... Like when I would be in school and Angelia Jaud would demand to see my parents since hers were on the PTA. Spoiled brat... Eventually your father and I became close, though he was a slacker in school and I was always working... Like they say, opposites attract."

Double D gaped at his father, he was a little shocked to hear that his father was once a slacker in school and procrastinated. That didn't sound like the father he knew and grew up with. Maybe his mother got through to him.

"I was having a good time on Earth," Anna still told the story. "It didn't take too long until after we graduated school and I married your father. However, since I didn't have a father to give me away to him, we had a secret wedding back on Lexicon and my sister and her boyfriend had him swear in blood to never tell anyone about my homeland and our wedding, not even his parents."

"It was still a lovely ceremony." Samuel had to admit, even if he couldn't tell a soul about it.

"Pretty soon, Eddward, you were born," Anna smiled. "I named you after my parents. Eddward and Marion."

"Was Grandfather's name spelled with two D's too?" Double D had to ask.

"Yes, that's why we spell your name with two D's," Anna nodded. "After the noble Good old Lord of Lexicon and Marion for after the Good old Lady of Lexicon, they died after your Aunt Dinah was born and we were given the best care... Though there was Miss Powers and she was set out for destroying our planet, she was jealous of our riches and she was given nothing on her own home planet except for a rare and valuable alien pet she had named Colonel Gigglecheeks."

"Good lord..." Double D gasped a little.

"She unfortunately succeeded, but that's another story," Anna got back on track. "Eddward, you know that star-shaped birthmark on the tip of your head that looks like a tattoo or bruise, but you wear that hat?"

"Yes, a lot of people wonder about it, but I never take off my hat... Ed and Eddy have accidentally spotted it once however." Double D patted his hat, earning him the nickname: Sockhead.

"Well, they still cannot know," Samuel told his son. "That's a symbol of your home in Lexicon like your cousin Rebecca. She has a birthmark too, but hers on a different place."

"That's from me, your aunt, and your maternal grandparents," Anna added. "Even if you weren't born there, Eddward, you're still a Lexiconite, though half because your father is a human."

Double D slowly nodded.

"Shortly after your cousin Rebecca's birth, Dinah and Webster were asked to come to an alien conference, Captain Huggyface was going to be there too, he parked his rocket and went along," Anna got to the final parts of the story. "Though, Rebecca wandered off from home... She was crawling away and she had found the rocket and she accidentally climbed aboard. Captain Huggyface didn't know or realize it, but he went to take off to the Planet Mercury and bring them food and water as their population was quickly decreasing."

"Wait, there's life on Mercury?" Double D sounded surprised.

"Yes, Eddward, unfortunately it wiped out that very day because Captain Huggyface and Rebecca hit an asteroid and crash landed on Earth," Anna confirmed. "Then, your cousin Rebecca was found by Tim and Sally Botsford and they decided to take her in, raise her as their own... After we first heard about WordGirl, we made up stories to Tim and Sally about being distant relatives and that we should visit Rebecca or she should visit us soon."

"Ohhh..." Double D slowly nodded, that made a bit of sense.

"Dinah and Webster were devastated about the loss of their only daughter," Anna sighed. "I wanted to tell them that Rebecca was safe on Earth and was taken in by a human family... Unfortunately, I was told they were not around... And then, I heard about the destruction of the Planet Lexicon..."

"D-Did Aunt Dinah and Uncle Webster die...?" Double D asked.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't know," Anna hung her head. "I just don't know... No one has ever seen them... My sister and her husband could be dead, but I'll never know..." Her eyes instantly watered with tears.

Samuel hugged Anna tight as she put her hands to her face and started to break down and cry. Double D frowned and walked up to his mother, holding his arms out. Anna looked to him and hugged him in return, crying a bit.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mother..." Double D whispered. "I wish there was something I could do..."

"Thank you, Eddward... You're a good son... Your father and I did well..."

"Very well..." Samuel nodded in agreement.

"I hope Becky's okay..." Double D whispered, remembering that his female cousin was going out on a date with Jimmy, the unfortunate and highly accident prone cul-de-sac boy. "Mother, do you suppose we could tell Becky?"

Anna blinked. "Oh, I-I don't know... S-Should we?"

"You didn't tell anyone, I won't tell my friends, not even Ed and Eddy, okay?"

Anna and Samuel smiled to him.

"If you think it can stay a secret, son..." Samuel said softly.

"It should be, I promise." Double D grinned.

"Thank you, Eddward..." Anna smiled, feeling very blessed for her family. "Thank you, Samuel..."

"You're very welcome." Samuel grinned.

Double D nodded in agreement.


End file.
